


脑洞文学

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 记一个脑洞简单背景：岩本照->黑道/ 深泽辰哉->小妈(不是。)
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

接到电话的时候岩本照正坐在公园里发呆，自己是想过过正常人的生活才从家里跑出来的，可是这大半年来自己干的最多的还是夜场，在别人家的夜场干那还不如回自己家夜场干，这两者有什么区别吗？不是他不想，作为一个应届大学毕业生最开始他也有去应征过普通社员，只怪老爷子那该死的遗传基因，他天生长了一张惹不起的脸。正在发愁呢，到底要不要回家呢？老爷子自然不会说什么，家里其他人也不敢说什么，只是自己心里过不去这个坎...这么想着家里电话就打来了，岩本照一接起来就知道是大事，电话那头老爷子的正房太太让他立刻回家。

岩本照也不知道这等事也能被自己碰上，他的生活可不能再精彩一点了。走进家门的时候宅子已经差不多要被黑白纱包起来了，正房太太穿着一身黑和服，表情和往常无差，轻描淡写的抛出一句“你老爹和两个哥哥死了。”便转身继续跟下人们忙去了。岩本照五岁之前不知道自己有个爹，妈妈是个陪酒女，生活过的颠三倒四的，终于有一天大概老妈受不了这种自己一个人带着个小孩的生活了吧，把他带到了一个男人面前，接过一个纸袋转身就走了，甚至再见都没跟他说一声。这个葬礼虽然办的匆忙，但也不失排场，倒不如说是早有准备，听说老爷子早三十年就已经给自己订好了棺材，就等着这么一天能用上呢。帮派里的兄弟，一个个的大男人在黑白的遗照面前哭的一个比一个大声，老爷子生前的三妻四妾，还有不知道哪来的不三不四的女人也是，好像大家和老爷子都有数不完的回忆。就正房太太，自己，还有那个男人可以说是毫无波澜，岩本照对自己老爹能称得上回忆的东西就是在自己刚被送过来的那几年，总是问起自己老妈在哪，老爷子就指着正房太太别院的方向说你妈在那啊，见自己摇头就塞给自己一张福泽谕吉便走了。再来高中的时候自己跟老爷子说想上大学，老爷子也没说什么，后来差点没考上也是老爷子给学校塞了点钱把自己弄进去了，这样想来老爷子这个爹当的也是尽心尽力了，岩本照不禁觉得鼻子一酸。至于两个哥哥就真的是八竿子打不到一起，不过是两个同父异母住在同一个屋子下的陌生人，两个人都比岩本照年长不少，早早跟在老爷子手下做事，这次被敌对帮派偷袭的时候恰巧在一起办事，便一起没了。晚上岩本照再一次被正房太太传唤了过去，明天是交接仪式，岩本照要接手整个帮派，没有人事先问过岩本照愿不愿意，也没有人在乎，反正只是个“傀儡皇帝”罢了，不过是女人不方便出面，正房太太这个话事人需要个门面，恰巧岩本照现在是长子了，又长着张撑得起这黑道门面的脸，再合适不过。正房太太一边说着，岩本照敷衍的听着，他盯着那张一开一合的嘴想，若是这正房太太有个儿子，那说什么也轮不到他了吧。听说正房太太有过儿子，也是一次偷袭的时候没了，不过是碍于利益关系一直没和老爷子离婚，至少在岩本照住进宅子的这近二十年里他一次也没看见过正房太太和老爷子说话。

第二天的交接仪式可以说是非常有趣了，帮里弟兄们对他倒是服气的，有一大半也是处于对老爷子的敬重。说到眼下最要紧的一件事就是老爷子的死要怎么跟那个帮派讨伐，不过闹出人命警察自然也介入了这就不是帮派间能解决的。岩本照发现自己基本可以不用说话，不需要发表意见，要是有兄弟说了什么，首先也是正房太太先开口，正房太太讲完话一般会问他一句，“照，你觉得怎么样？”，岩本照听着只想笑，自己还能觉得怎么样，当然你想怎么样就怎么样啊。但也不是说他真的啥事没有，交接仪式结束之后岩本照就收到了自己当上族长的第一个任务，正房太太让他把家里不三不四的东西都给收拾干净了，这可不是个讨喜的活儿。事实上却也不像岩本照想象的那么难办，有几个一参加完葬礼就自己收拾好东西走了，收拾的还挺干净，从小到珠宝首饰大到到老爷子给的银行户头一样没落下。没走的几个也不过是想再从这里看看能不能再捞一笔，不过看到岩本照的脸也没人敢真的讲出来就是了，其实她们要是开口确实能捞一笔呢，正房太太交代过赖着不走的给个几百万打发掉就行了。等晚上岩本照心情正好着呢，想去跟正房太太报个到，没想到正房太太却问他你是不是漏了什么？岩本照转头一想，啧！怎么把那个男人忘了。


	2. Chapter 2

差不多十年前吧，岩本照的老爹突然开始要卖男人，对，就是表面上的意思。老爷子不知道从哪打听到了接下来的风俗产业将不只满足于提供女人了，越来越多有钱富婆开始寻求小白脸，中间也不乏玩腻了女人的男人想要贪新鲜，听说男人比女人紧，就这白痴一样的理由让老爷子心动了。处心积虑的策划了一年多终于开了个店，装潢什么的都搞得挺气派，外面看起来像是个牛郎店，剪彩的时候家里面包括才刚要上高中的岩本照都去，当然正房太太没去。就在那家店开业不久吧，有一天岩本照放学回家的时候看见家门口跪着一个被打的满身是血的大叔，旁边还站了一个白白净净的男孩，看起来应该和自己差不多大。小弟们见他回来了，鞠了个躬，转身一脚踹在了地上那个想抬起头来的大叔身上。晚上听下人说那个大叔在老爷子的赌场欠了钱，现在还不起了想要把自己的侄子卖给老爷子抵债，这都21世纪了还有人在卖家属抵债的。岩本照听了觉得好笑，某种意义上自己也算是被老妈卖给老爷子做儿子的吧，下人们都在讨论着，说不知道老爷子中了什么邪居然给允了，从前只听说过卖女人的，买个男人有什么用？岩本照没说话，他知道的当然比下人多，那个男孩长得白白净净的，多半老爷子想自己玩玩，然后估计晚点就要送进店里了。再后来，有一次和小弟们偷着抽烟的时候听说老爷子没搞他，想搞来着，发现被那个狗孙子骗了，他说他侄子十八岁了，但是他们给他迁户口的时候发现他还差一个月才十七。据说老爷子本来想等到他十八岁再说，玩玩要是腻了就送去店里。结果这一等一年的老爷子就给忘了，这个人平时在家安安静静的很少出来从来也只跟下人说话，没事帮着做做家务事，老爷子估计以为是家里多了个下人。岩本照躺在床上想自己怎么第一次给正房太太办事就办岔了呢，明天一大早让人收拾一下赶紧走吧。

第二天岩本照赶紧起了个早，吃完早餐就去找那个男人了，过去的一路上岩本照心情也是挺复杂的，他其实不懂正房太太为什么一定要赶的这么干净，要说这个男人，家里基本上已经当他是下人了。虽然老爷子的初衷是想睡他，可是最后到进了棺材也没睡到，根本忘了这个人，和其他三妻四妾的差别太大了。一旁小弟说兴许是因为大家都知道老爷子的初衷是想要睡他的，所以正房太太觉得碍眼了。岩本照问小弟，那你要是遇着他了你会叫他嫂子？小弟愣了一秒笑了说，那自然是叫不出口的，毕竟是个男人啊，但是态度上是对嫂子的礼数，但是现在也不会了，毕竟老爷子走了现在照哥才是大哥嘛！岩本照心想，这小子马屁拍的倒是溜，两个人也相视一笑。那个男人见了岩本照也没有畏畏缩缩，和岩本照昨天打过照面的所有女人不一样，他的神态算是端庄镇定，倒是和正房太太有几分相似。岩本照也懒得周旋，直接表明了来意，让他今日之内收拾好搬出去。

“搬去哪？” 男人问道。

“随便你爱去哪去哪。老爷子已经死了，你可以走了。” 岩本照没想到男人会提问。

“那我可以不走吗？”

“...你什么意思？”

“我，没有地方去...” 

是了，这个男人十七岁就被卖进这个宅子，后来几乎就再也没出去过了。想到这岩本照有些迟疑了，他确实和其他的女人不一样，那些女人多半是风俗场合出身，即使离开了这个宅子外面不是有那么一两个备胎就是还有自己的退路，可是他没有。也许是看出了岩本照的迟疑，小弟说不如送进场子里吧，反正老爷子本来也有这个打算的。但是岩本照觉得这样不妥，这样这个男人也太可怜了。

“你叔叔呢？” 岩本照问。

“？” 男人愣住了，看着他似乎没听明白他在说什么。

“就那个...那个啊...把你卖给老爷子的那个大叔...” 不知道为什么岩本照说的时候有点心虚，就好像没有人会在他面前提他老妈，被亲人抛弃是个过不去的坎儿。

“哦... 其实那天是我第一次见到他。” 可能是岩本照满脸写着疑惑，他又解释道，“他那天去福利院接我，说是我舅舅，求我帮他个忙，然后就把我送到这来了。”

于是岩本照第二次任务失败，他最终还是没办法让那个男人搬出去，像被下了蛊一样，岩本照觉得自己像个智障。他让那个男的搬出了原本住的那个地方，搬进了自己的别院，住在自己隔壁的房间，原本是间书房来着，只是像自己这样的人真的用不上书房。就像是青春期男生背着家长把什么不允许的东西藏在自己房间，觉得只要是在自己房间里家长就不会发现了。岩本照还掩耳盗铃式的嘱咐下人别往外传，好像这样正房太太就会不知道一样。晚上岩本照去给正房太太问安的时候，正房太太叼着她那长烟斗盯着自己看了好一会，才淡淡的丢出一句“你和你老子倒是不一样。”，便让他走了。岩本照想，这兴许是正房太太默许了吧...


	3. Chapter 3

打那以后正房太太算是对这件事默许了，岩本照也就放心让那个男人在自己隔壁住下了，两个在同一个屋檐下住了将近十年的人那天才第一次自我介绍。从前两个人多多少少都从下人的嘴里听说过对方的事情，可是却从来不知道对方的名字，岩本照只知道老爷的那个男人，深泽辰哉也只知道老爷的三太子，一旦认识了倒发现两个人其实聊得来，还算挺投缘，很快便成为了朋友。深泽辰哉这个人其实十分有趣，岩本照算是理解为什么下人们都喜欢和他打交道，表面上看起来安安静静的一个人，其实却十分爱搞怪又会照顾人，总之相处起来十分舒服，有几次岩本照甚至忍不住想以深泽辰哉的性格，气质还有容貌，要老爷子之前没把他忘记，他的地位在三妻四妾里说不定还能排上前几位呢，那自己看见他也得像小弟那样拿出对老爷子那群姨太的姿态来，想想也太好笑了。日子转眼就过了大半年，帮派里也逐渐恢复了稳定，岩本照也开始习惯了自己这个傀儡大哥的身份。每天早上起来还有空健健身，早饭过后学着看点商管的书，过了午后和小弟们下场子里巡视一遍过过账本，晚上回来给正房太太问安，平淡的一天就这样过了，不愁吃穿也是悠闲。另一边深泽辰哉过的也挺自在，他和岩本照的关系更像是合租室友？岩本照比他起得早会健身，通常深泽辰哉醒来的时候是听着他冲凉的水声，这个时候他也会起来去厨房帮着下人准备早餐，其实他没啥要做的，就是把早餐盛好端出去而已。吃完早餐后岩本照通常就会开着电视新闻开始看书，多半是财经相关，为了族里的生意他要被迫学习这些。而深泽辰哉则会去洗洗碗，然后和下人出去买菜啥的。岩本照跟他说你又不是下人，这些事情不干也行，做点自己喜欢的事情吧。但是自己如果不是下人，什么事都不做凭什么待在这个宅子里？他还试过跟岩本照去走场子，可是小弟们说他一看就不是干这行的料，人长的白白净净不说，气场还软乎乎的，他便也再懒得去了...深泽辰哉认真的想了想自己一个高中都没毕业的人能干些什么呢？最终还是决定在家里干干家务吧，反正之前也是一直这么过来的。岩本照得空的时候会拉着他出门，两个人倒是去了不少地方。其实岩本照骨子里还是个小孩，喜欢吃甜食，去游乐园，但是这些他都不想让小弟们知道，经常买了什么很少女的纪念品回来都推到自己身上。深泽辰哉倒是也无所谓，自己本来对这些也不反感，而且他很喜欢在游戏中心夹公仔，岩本照也陪着他。他所有的战利品都给了岩本照，那个人开心的不得了，明明是自己的钱换来的，却好像收了别人的礼物一样还会说谢谢。

有一天岩本照巡场子的时候遇到了一个夜总会的熟客送了点礼物，是一个服装公司的老总，据说是开了一个新店刚好也在帮派的势力范围内还要请他们以后多多照顾一下了。小弟们和小姐们都兴致勃勃的上前去挑，岩本照也在一旁凑凑热闹偶尔搭句嘴。这时候一个小弟屁颠颠的跑来对他献殷勤，拿了件白色的上衣说这件衣服帅气，一定很时候大哥！岩本照看了一眼说，这样的衣服自己已经有了，倒不如说是个深泽，他整天都是白上衣黑裤子，一年四季都不变。无论是认识前认识后，岩本照每次见着他都是这么穿的，就算住在一起天天见面，也是那几套衣服。这时候旁边一个小姐搭话了，问深泽是谁？没听说过，是新来的小弟吗？小弟扭脸告诉她，就是那个男人，从前老爷子的那个男人。虽说这个解释没错，但是岩本照听着心里总有点不舒服。

“欸？那个男人还在啊，我以为他早就走了呢！” 小姐听闻一脸夸张做作的惊讶。

“他能上哪去啊，他可是个抵债的。” 小弟头也不抬地回道。

“哎呀，我说老爷子不是都不在了吗？是我肯定跑了啊。” 旁边其他人也开始加入话题，说起了这个传闻已久的八卦对象。

“以前啊，我也听桃子姐说过呢！老爷以前是不是睡了他啊？”

“可别瞎说，老爷都把他忘了，听以前老爷身边的奈奈说啊，他在本家就是个没有薪水的下人。”

“那可真是可怜得很啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“老爷不是本来收他要做姨太的吗？”

“得了吧，听说是长得还行，还不如送去场子里呢，说不定过的能比现在有出息！”

.....

一群人你一言我一语的听的岩本照脸色越来越差，小姐们八卦是常态，只是他就是不爽别人这样传深泽，他们根本不知道他是什么样的人。

“喂！”岩本照踢了一脚旁边的小弟，“深泽在我们家真的没有薪水吗？”

“啊？” 小弟被他这一问也是一脸的懵逼，“....是吧？”

“那些个姨太太一个个那么多钱，怎么深泽什么都没有？”

小弟这下总算明白了，“嗐！大哥，姨太太那些钱啊包啊首饰啊也是她们自己长着嘴问老爷子讨的啊！再说了，深泽先生跟姨太太哪能一样，老爷又没真艹他凭什么给他钱啊，没要他还债就不错了！”

见岩本照脸色又黑了一点，小弟赶紧把嘴吧闭严实了不再说话，转身招呼其他小弟赶紧别凑热闹，还有其他场子要巡呢。 晚上回到家的时候岩本照刚好遇到深泽辰哉把洗好晾好的衣服收下来在叠，里面十有八九件都是自己的，深泽的衣服永远只有两三件。

“我说啊！” 

“啊，你回来啦。” 深泽辰哉察觉到了岩本照今天情绪似乎不太好，但是也没多问。

“周六出去一趟吧。”

“好啊，你想去哪？”

“去购物。”

“行啊。”

深泽虽然疑惑，按理来说岩本照想去买东西应该找小弟一起就可以了，还可以不用自己开车，说不定又看上了什么少女系的东西吧？到了周末他总算明白了，到了商场之后深泽辰哉觉得自己好像是岩本照的换装玩偶，被他命令着试了十几套衣服，这下他是彻底懵了。岩本照这是要干嘛啊？不得不说岩本照是有时尚品味的，毕竟从小他也不缺，深泽辰哉换了衣服之后好像整个人都精神了不少，虽然还是软乎乎的，但是岩本照觉得自己给他挑的每一套衣服都很适合他。其实这些衣服的风格和岩本照自己本身的风格都很像，换完出来在别人眼里看着谜之像情侣装，就连店员小姐都忍不住在试衣间外面悄悄跟深泽辰哉说，你男朋友对你可真好！搞得深泽一时十分尴尬...只能回说，对不起，他真的不是我男朋友。而在外面继续挑衣服的岩本照则毫不知情。到了晚上回家的时候，车里几乎都要被购物袋塞满了，全部都是岩本照给深泽辰哉挑的衣服，从外套到内衣，还有鞋子帽子什么的，里里外外上上下下的买了十几套。下人来接的时候都有点傻眼，当然这件事也很快传到了正房太太耳朵里。周日晚上例行问安的时候正房太太毫不掩饰的直接问道：你和深泽辰哉睡了？岩本照甚至不知道应该惊讶正房太太居然知道深泽的名字，还是应该惊讶她怎么会觉得他们两个睡了。

岩本照回去的把这件事告诉深泽辰哉的时候他正在浴室里放水，虽然昨天买了一堆衣服，但是他现在身上穿着的还是那套白色长袖T恤和黑色长裤，袖子和裤腿都卷了起来为了方便，小腿和手臂露在外面，和脸一样被热水熏的有点粉红色。深泽辰哉扭头看着岩本照一脸的惊讶，当然还带着三分鬼脸，一脸‘你饶了我吧！’的表情。

“你可要好好跟正房太太解释清楚啊！” 深泽辰哉七分认真三分玩笑的跟岩本照说。

“我当然有好好解释啊。你有需要这么激动吗？” 岩本照半倚在门框上几乎堵住了半扇浴室门，让浴室里的温度感觉更高了一些。

“欸，我有很激动吗？倒不如说，照应该要更激动一点，这个误会可不小，不好好解释清楚以后会有大麻烦的。”

“什么麻烦？”

“就是很麻烦啊...麻烦...”

“被认为跟我睡了这件事对深泽来说很麻烦吗？” 岩本照不知道为什么，内心开始有点不爽，语气也变得烦躁了起来。

“嘛...怎么说呢...”

“被认为和老爷子睡了的时候你不是什么也没说吗？”

“....”

“老爹就可以，我就不行吗？”

“....”

岩本照意识到自己说错话了，匆忙丢下了一句对不起就跑了，回到房间之后十分懊悔，现在的深泽辰哉应该要生气的才对，这种无礼的话自己到底为什么这么不经大脑的会脱口而出啊？！而此时的深泽辰哉其实并没有生气，与其说生不生气，倒不如说觉得莫名其妙岩本照为什么突然这么激动。


	4. Chapter 4

比起前一晚岩本照莫名其妙的生气，第二天早上他突然土下座的道歉才真的让深泽辰哉受到惊吓。早餐的时候深泽辰哉一如往常的把食物从厨房端出来的时候，岩本照正笔直的正坐在餐桌前，深泽辰哉本来并没有太在意，毕竟和坐没坐相自己不同岩本照一直都是个挺端正的人，也让自己有时候不太好意思懒散的坐在他旁边，如果岩本照坐的很正，深泽辰哉也会稍微收敛一些。就在他刚刚跪坐下来准备开动的时候，岩本照突然稍微移动到了餐桌旁，然后中气十足的土下座对他说“昨晚真的非常抱歉！请深泽可以原谅我昨晚冲动的行为，我并不是有意要说出那样的话的！”。深泽辰哉非常的傻眼，一旁做事的下人也像他投来了异样的目光，一时间空气变得十分尴尬，他只好赶紧跟岩本照表示自己已经原谅他了，麻烦他还是赶紧起来吧，不然身为现在一族之首的他跟自己土下座道歉不知道又要传出什么更多奇怪的传言了。深泽辰哉不禁在心里默默吐槽，什么原谅不原谅的，自己本来也没有生气啊，有需要这么夸张吗？这下好了，这个那位太太的误会只会更大了吧....

道歉之后岩本照又恢复了往常，继续周末的时候带着深泽辰哉到处玩，偶尔买买东西什么的，只是两个人之间暧昧不清的态度开始变本加厉。主要是岩本照的态度，深泽辰哉大多数时候不会对他提出任何异议，随着岩本照和自己的服装越来越像情侣装，有时候他也会在买衣服的时候稍微提一句，或者说真的不用了，毕竟不像岩本照自己大多数时间都待在宅子里也不需要太多的衣服。但是岩本照似乎并没不在意他怎么说，反而劝他多走动，还三不五时的带着他去巡场。对于岩本照而言，他只是希望深泽辰哉能多出来走走，他希望大家都知道深泽辰哉真的是一个很棒的人，又温柔又有趣，这样的话那些奇怪的流言蜚语也会不攻自破了吧。这样时间久了，倒是大家都知道深泽辰哉的确是个温柔有趣的男人，但是同时，大家也默认了岩本照这种行为就是在告诉他们他和深泽辰哉的关系。特别是岩本照的那群小弟们，就差没把嫂子叫出口了，不知道岩本照是迟钝还是故意的，时常让深泽辰哉觉得自己的处境真的是相当的尴尬。而另一边岩本照心安理得的觉得深泽辰哉是自己的好朋友，也许比好朋友多点其他的感情吧，他一直说服自己这种感情是对家人的感情，毕竟两个人每天早见晚见住在同一个屋子下，房间也就在隔壁。岩本照从来没有进过深泽辰哉的房间，但他知道他的房间非常的可爱，里面有许许多多自己收集的，但是碍于身份不好意思放在自己房间的东西，例如森林家族的模型还有各式各样深泽辰哉从夹娃娃机里帮他赢回来的公仔.... 其实这些东西也不是不能摆在自己房间里，反正小弟就算来了也不会进他房间，上了中学以后就连下人也只有每年新年前后会进来打扫而已。只是岩本照觉得这些可爱的东西和深泽辰哉更配，那个男人真的很可爱呢，但是本人自己好像不知道一样，那天晚上看电视的时候刚好电视里在播一家和果子店的广告，深泽辰哉居然站起来学着广告里的猫咪跳舞，每次想到岩本照都不自觉的嘴角上扬。

这天岩本照一如往常的跟小弟下场巡视，但是坐上车后小弟并没有立刻发动，岩本照疑惑：你在干嘛呢？没想到小弟居然问他今天深泽辰哉不一起吗？

“欸？不啊，怎么了吗？”

“啊，不，没什么...” 小弟听闻赶紧发动了车子，假装专心开车。

“喂！有什么话就直说啊！”

“没没没，就今天不是过节嘛！想说大哥和深泽先生是不是晚上巡完场子还有活动..” 小弟一边说还忍不住从后视镜观察岩本照的表情。

“蛤？为什么我和深泽今晚要有什么活动啊？” 岩本照一时间根本没反应过来小弟到底兜着圈子在这跟他说啥呢。

“大哥你不会不知道吧！？今天是七夕啊！情人节啊情人节！” 

“蛤？！我和深泽一起过七夕？！”

“欸？！！！？！？” 这回轮到小弟傻眼了，“大哥你和深泽先生不是在交往吗？！”

“蛤？！谁跟你说我和深泽在交往的？” 岩本照听了一时不知道自己是该大笑呢，还是该踹这群八卦精一脚 

“欸，不是吗？你们经常穿情侣装啊！”

“不是情侣装好吗，只是碰巧差不多的衣服而已啦。”

“欸，可是深泽先生的衣服都是大哥你买的吧？！而且你对深泽先生真的很不一样啊...”

“是吗？那你说说看我对深泽有什么不一样。” 岩本照摆出一副饶有兴致的样子，准备听听他怎么说。

“嘛...就是跟平时对我们这些小弟不一样啊！你看你也不会给我们买衣服...”

“你在说什么胡话呢！不是有发工资给你们吗，多大个人了自己不会去买衣服吗？” 岩本照听了忍不住想翻白眼。

“你看！这就很不一样嘛，那您怎么不直接给深泽先生钱让他自己去买呢？而且大哥其实你不喜欢和别人撞衫吧，但是深泽先生就可以和您穿一样的衣服。”

“嘛....话是这么说啦，可是就算我给深泽钱他也不会收啊，如果不带着他去买衣服他自己根本就不会买啊....” 岩本照有点无言，但是还在尝试辩解。

“而且啊，深泽先生不在的时候大哥你从来不和我们去吃饭喝酒欸！每次巡完场子就自己回家了，简直就像是赶着回家和妻子吃饭的丈夫啊。” 小弟看岩本照好像没有生气赶紧借着胆子接着往下说。

“有这么一回事吗？” 岩本照在脑内思索，好像确实是这样的，自己接管这些活已经一年多了，但是却很少和小弟们喝酒吃饭啥的。一是因为自己回去了还要给正房太太请安汇报一下；二是比起喝酒作乐岩本照现在更喜欢自己规律的健身生活，他对自己的肌肉有一套十分严格的标准；再来小弟们多半喜欢找女人一起喝酒作乐啥的，他不是说不喜欢吧，只是这些早在他还学校里的时候就玩过了，倒是回家吃饭让他觉得更轻松快乐一些。

驾驶座小弟还在继续发表着自己对他还有深泽辰哉的看法，似乎是想要说服岩本照一样。如果不是小弟提起，岩本照不觉得自己对深泽辰哉和对其他人有多不一样，但是他承认自己对深泽辰哉的事情手伸得特别长，这一点他自己也有意识到一些，但是他试探过深泽辰哉好像不介意之后便开始为所欲为。开始是一次他发现深泽辰哉的视力不太好，深泽辰哉说自己平时也没有什么要看要读的东西所以自己也没有太在意，但是岩本照硬是拉着他出去要配眼镜。深泽辰哉刚开始是拒绝的，但最后坳不过岩本照还是去了。想到这里岩本照突然觉得有些后悔，那天试眼镜的时候还有另外一副眼镜是细的金丝框，店员说是现在流行的款式，岩本照自己也有一副类似的。深泽辰哉真的很适合那副眼镜啊，岩本照想着那天深泽辰哉带上那副眼镜的时候转头问他怎么样时候的样子，他愣了一下，然后说了句不适合。自己为什么要这么说呢，其实是因为太适合，甚至有点色情，深泽辰哉把那副眼镜带出了一股禁欲的味道，而自己不想让其他人看到这样的深泽辰哉，所以最后挑了一副最普通的黑框眼镜。早知道他只在家里戴眼镜就应该买下来的！可恶！岩本照在心里默默的想着..... 那天晚上像是为了证明什么一样，岩本照答应了跟小弟们去喝酒，但是最终还是没待到最后。在无数次看表之后，岩本照终于在快九点的时候走了。回到家的时候客厅的灯还亮着，深泽辰哉带着那副该死的黑框眼镜坐在沙发上，见他回来有点惊讶的说了一句“你回来啦。”，又好像自言自语一样的嘀咕着，真早啊，你说你和小弟们去喝酒了还以为会再晚一点才回来呢... 岩本照随口回了一句，觉得没意思就回来了。深泽辰哉问他吃过了吗？要不要帮你热饭？说着准备起身走去厨房，走过身边的时候岩本照突然拉住了他，把手上戴着的表摘了下来带到深泽辰哉手上。深泽辰哉看看表再看看岩本照问他是不是醉了，要不要喝解酒汤？岩本照摇摇头，看着深泽辰哉说，这个送给你。然后转身回房间了。留下深泽辰哉一个人站在走廊上，刚才岩本照看着他的时候，眼睛里一点醉意都没有。


	5. Chapter 5

生活嘛，总是会给你意想不到的惊喜，还没有等岩本照真的跟深泽辰哉发展出什么，就有些另外的事情发生了。这天岩本照和往常一样跟小弟们巡着场子，出来的时候就见着一个年轻女子站在外面，一看就是在等人。女子见他们出来就立刻走上前去，旁边还带着一个小孩，不过三四岁的样子，岩本照一看就大概知道是什么事情了。这个女人他记得，毕竟他睡过的外国女人真的不多，不用这个女人开口他已经知道她要说什么了，不出所料地话她后面的那个小孩应该是自己的。女人是奔着岩本照来的，被旁边的小弟挡在了一边，她用蹩脚的日语对岩本照说这个孩子是他的，现在自己想要回国了，不想让家人知道她在日本生了个孩子，她也实在没有这个能力，希望岩本照能把孩子带走。场面一度十分狗血，只是对于他们这种身份来说也不算是什么稀奇事，小弟一脸淡定的问岩本照要不要先去做个亲子鉴定什么的，岩本照看了一眼那个孩子，浓眉大眼的估计是像了母亲吧，不哭不闹的倒是挺可爱。最后小弟们还是把小孩和那可怜的两袋行李拎上了车，并不是说岩本照有多相信这个小孩100%是自己的，只是自己曾经也被母亲带到陌生男人面前认爸爸，他记得那时候自己的心情，并不是什么美好的回忆...

回到家之前他已经实现给正房太太知会过了，太太并没有多说什么，只能说这种情况从前也见多不怪了，知道了是来找岩本找的多少会有点惊讶，也不过是“虎父无犬子”罢了。正房太太把问安改到第二天早上，今晚让他好好安顿一下这个孩子。车停好的时候他已经看到深泽辰哉和下人一起在门口等着，岩本照之前知道深泽辰哉是在福利院长大的，并且很喜欢小孩，曾经还和岩本照说过愿意帮他带孩子，那个时候岩本照只觉得他是在开玩笑。不过现在看来这个玩笑要成真了。小孩一下车深泽辰哉便迎了上来。在车上的时候一直忍着没有哭出来，但是突然离开了熟悉的人应该是十分不安，深泽辰哉身上有种近似于母性的气质，让小孩子无意识的想要亲近。岩本照本来想要做点什么，毕竟他现在被假定为小孩的父亲了，但是深小孩很快就黏上了深泽辰哉，与对着旁人不同，小孩在深泽怀里哭的很放肆，把鼻涕眼泪一股脑地全都蹭在了深泽身上，岩本照竟然有点羡慕，也说不清楚是羡慕这个小孩能在深泽面前为所欲为，还是羡慕深泽能这么快获得小孩的信任。 岩本照挺佩服自己的，当天晚上他并没有失眠，睡得挺好。若不是清楚的记得那个小孩在深泽怀里哭的多大声，他几乎要觉得自己只是做了一场荒谬的梦境。他的别院自然是没有准备的，小孩那些少得可怜的行李都被拎进了深泽辰哉的房间，深泽倒是也没说什么，反而还有点开心。他是真的很喜欢小孩，即使从前在福利院的时候也从来没有觉得照顾其他小孩子是一件多麻烦的事情。小孩也理所应当的被安排和深泽同住下了。第二天一早为了给正房太太请安他起了个早，但是他起床的时候已经听见隔壁房有些动静了，似乎深泽和那个小孩起的更早，两个人在说些什么声音不大，岩本照也不想贴着墙角去听。吃早餐的时候小孩并没有出来，深泽端着早餐准备回房间的时候岩本照问了一句，深泽告诉他小孩叫Raul，是个外国名字倒是和那张脸挺配。因为Raul的关系，岩本照对深泽辰哉的感情也暂时没有进展，基本上深泽辰哉是一天24小时都陪着这个小孩，亲子鉴定下来的时候深泽辰哉比谁都开心，Raul确实是岩本照亲生的，他将作为长子养在这个宅子里了。岩本照想都没想就把照顾raul的重任交给了深泽辰哉，深泽自然是高兴的不得了。从此，岩本照每天早起看到的画面永远是深泽辰哉在喂Raul吃早餐，又或是晚上回家的时候看见深泽辰哉在陪Raul玩耍，或者哄Raul去洗澡睡觉。他是没有半点机会接近深泽辰哉，或者是Raul。Raul倒不是说怕他或者是怎么的，每天也乖乖的遵照深泽的指示给岩本照打招呼，甚至不知道深泽辰哉用了什么办法，Raul在来到的第三个星期就开口叫岩本照お父さん了，礼仪倒是做的周全，只是完全不亲近罢了。岩本照听到Raul叫他爸爸的时候挺开心的，他并不是讨厌小孩，只是单纯的不知道怎么相处，这点恐怕也是遗传吧？岩本照不想成为只会给小孩塞福泽谕吉的爸爸，可是又总是有点害羞不好意思开口罢了。

Raul来到的第二个月，岩本照在暗中观察中发现了这个小孩会叫深泽辰哉fukka妈妈，有的时候只叫fukka，也有的时候只叫妈妈。岩本照第一次知道深泽辰哉的小名，他也想叫深泽fukka，是个很可爱的名字，可是有点叫不出口。他不想去问深泽可不可以叫你fukka，当然深泽一定不会拒绝的，只是就是问不出口。他还有一个更加问不出口的问题，这个问题甚至让他在意到几乎要失眠。既然Raul叫自己爸爸，又叫深泽辰哉妈妈，那是不是证明深泽对自己也有好感？因为岩本照坚信是深泽辰哉教小孩叫自己妈妈的，而事实上这个真的是Raul自己叫的，深泽辰哉只是让他叫自己fukka，深泽辰哉以前在福利院的时候大家都叫自己fukka，对小朋友来说也比较好记。只是有一天Raul在听完睡前故事的时候躺在他怀里问他能不能叫他妈妈，他虽然当下觉得这个性别都不对，但是对着小朋友的大眼睛再多的吐槽也说不出口，只好答应了。但是第二天其实他就后悔了，也试图纠正Raul不要叫他妈妈，Raul叫他妈妈时候下人们的眼神实在是让他恨不得立刻逃跑。最终就变成了岩本照听到的那个样子，也正如深泽辰哉所料想的一样宅子里的所有人都误会了，深泽辰哉只能安慰自己，等Raul再长大一点就好了，在那之前自己先忍一忍吧，如果这个称呼给岩本照带来了什么困扰的话自己到时候再去道歉好了。

一转眼Raul来到岩本照这里三四个月了，天气渐渐凉了起来小朋友开始喜欢赖床睡觉的时间也变多了，有时候岩本照健身的时候能听见深泽辰哉进进出出叫小朋友起床好几次，到了准备吃早餐了才看见他哄着Raul去刷牙洗脸和自己说早安。这些场景和谐的就仿佛他们真的是一家三口一样，可是事实上他和深泽辰哉之间一点进展都没有，他算是知道自己喜欢深泽辰哉希望他一直在自己身边，但是却始终没找到机会去深入这个关系。特别是Raul住下来之后，Raul就像是长在深泽辰哉身上了一样，就连深泽辰哉去上个厕所Raul都要站在门外等着，可能是因为有过一次被妈妈抛弃的经验吧，Raul从来都不允许深泽离开自己的视线范围，除非他睡着了。可是Raul睡午觉的时候岩本照已经要准备出门去巡场子过帐目了，等到他再回来的时候，很多时候也是Raul已经睡了或是准备去睡了，而深泽辰哉自然是要陪着他睡的。这么想想岩本照就惆怅觉得自己的感情没有出路，怪不得听过小弟倒苦水说老婆生了孩子之后家里就没有自己的位置了，自己现在就是这样吧，可至少小弟的那个是名正言顺的老婆，而自己这边八字别说有没有一撇了，估计笔都还没有提起来吧？下人都回去休息了，岩本照只好自己去厨房里找了瓶酒坐在回廊上喝了起来。本来他是想随便喝点的，但是家里居然连啤酒都没有了，他只好随手在酒柜里拿了支威士忌。酒是好酒，喝了两杯竟然还有些上头，不过心情也好了点，晚秋风凉吹在脸上还挺舒服。

“欸？你在这干什么啊？还不睡吗？” 深泽辰哉把Raul哄睡着之后看自己头发还有点湿就想出来到主厅这边吹一下，免得吵醒小孩子，谁知走出来竟看见岩本照一个人在回廊上喝酒。他很少看岩本照喝酒，一是因为工作关系岩本照就算喝酒也会在外面喝完了再回来，二来则是这个人太喜欢健身了，所以也很少在家喝啤酒什么的。

听到声音的岩本照回头就看见深泽辰哉湿着头发站在那，身上穿着浴衣，让他有点看傻眼，想说自己怕不是醉了出现幻觉了吧？

“你... 怎么穿着浴衣？” 岩本照愣愣的问深泽辰哉。

“因为舒服啊，我有时候会把这个当睡衣穿，你自己不也穿着吗？” 深泽辰哉一边拿毛巾擦着头发，一边指了指岩本照自己也穿着浴衣呢。

“我只是洗完澡穿，我睡觉不穿衣服。” 岩本照想自己大概是真的喝醉了吧，这话说完他自己都觉得脸红。为什么要特地告诉深泽辰哉自己睡觉不穿衣服啊...

“啊...” 深泽辰哉也愣住了，不知道岩本照到底什么意思。他其实也不是没有察觉岩本照对自己的感情，只是他觉得这样似乎不适合，自己对于岩本照到底算什么。当下他只觉得岩本照大概是有点醉了吧，说不定明天醒来了又要正坐道歉了。

岩本照本来以为深泽辰哉会再接话或者吐槽自己的，好把这个话题跳过去，他也想和深泽辰哉聊聊天。从前Raul来之前，他和深泽辰哉有时候晚上睡前能聊上几句，但是Raul来了之后就再也没有了，甚至周末出去多数也是围着Raul转，岩本照时常觉得自己只是像个司机，深泽辰哉似乎会反对他了，有的时候他想和深泽去哪里玩，但是深泽会说“那个地方不适合带小朋友，Raul走太久会累，也没有给小孩子的设施，还是换个地方吧。”。 但是深泽辰哉停顿了一下便转身准备去吹个头发回房间了，岩本照有点急眼，再加上酒精的催化，

“过来，” 岩本照用捎带一点命令的口吻说道，深泽辰哉虽然有点点意外，但是还是顺从的走了过去。“坐下。” 岩本照拍了拍自己身旁的空位示意他坐下，但又觉得自己的口吻似乎太过僵硬了，又放软了声音说，“...陪我喝一杯。”，然而并没有人起身去拿多一个杯子来，岩本照直接把自己用的杯子递给了深泽辰哉。

两个人共用一个杯子和威士忌，深泽辰哉是想吐槽的。他把毛巾搭在肩膀上，看似乖巧的坐在岩本照旁边等他说话，实际上心里想的是，我只是出来吹个头发啊怎么会变成这样？这个人现在到底是喝醉了还是故意的啊....只不过深泽辰哉的酒量并不好，不像岩本照，他本来就没怎么喝过酒，想来自己第一次喝酒也是因为陪岩本照去巡场，小弟们起哄他喝了两口。小半杯威士忌下去深泽辰哉已经开始有点飘了，虽然还是意识清醒的，但是他知道自己有点醉了。两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，多半是岩本照在说，有时会问一下Raul的事情，他问什么深泽辰哉就说什么，不过讲到Raul他情绪有变得积极一点。深泽辰哉怀疑岩本照想灌醉他，他一直像哄小孩一样对自己说，喝一口，再喝一口...

“fukka。” 有了酒精壮胆，岩本照开始发起进攻。

“嗯？”

“我可以叫你fukka吗？”

“你已经叫了啊...” 深泽辰哉软软的笑了起来，因为酒精的关系他的脸变成了粉色，粉色一直蔓延到脖子上，再到胸口直至被浴衣盖住。

“fukka啊，那个什么...其实我很开心哦，Raul叫我爸爸的时候。谢谢你。” 岩本照说的时候有点害羞，最后还是把脸扭到了一边，没有看着深泽辰哉。

“没关系哦，你本来就是Raul的爸爸啊。” 深泽辰哉觉得有时候岩本照像个小孩子一样真的很可爱，和平时有点吓人的黑社会大哥人设完全不一样，因为酒精的关系深泽居然伸手摸了摸岩本照的头。岩本照把头发烫卷了，染成了棕色刚洗完澡他没有把头发胶起来，摸起来虽然扎手，但深泽竟然觉得有点舒服。

“...fukka教Raul叫我爸爸，又让他叫你妈妈是不是.....” 岩本照终究还是问出口了，深泽辰哉想把手缩回去被他一把抓住，他不信深泽对他一点心动都没有。

''不是我让他叫的..." 岩本照的意思再明显不过了，眼神直直的盯着深泽辰哉，只让他觉得想逃。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆破车

“我不行吗？” 岩本照认真的看着深泽辰哉问道。

“不行吧...” 深泽辰哉尽量和他拉开距离，把目光瞥到了一边。

“为什么？” 岩本照问。

“....” 深泽辰哉并没有回答，因为他自己也没有答案。

“我是认真的，拜托了。” 岩本照觉得自己不能再这样退让下去了，因为很明显的是深泽辰哉知道自己的感情，但是却因为某些暧昧不清的原因选择了一直回避，而如果自己也一直这样等下去的话这段感情肯定不会有任何的结果。所以在酒精的作用下岩本照觉得比语言更重要的是行动，他选择了直接亲上去。另一边深泽辰哉即使喝了酒也还是知道躲的，岩本照亲上来的一瞬间他着实惊了一下，然后迅速的把头扭开了。不过下一秒，就又被人捏着下巴扭了回来。为了防止深泽辰哉逃跑，岩本照在加深这个吻的时候一手扣住了他的腰让深泽辰哉无处可逃，虽然他的手一直在试图推开岩本照，但是力量上的差距，以及其他原因深泽并没有真的很大力的去反抗，这反而更有中欲拒还迎的味道。

一吻结束之后深泽辰哉好像突然惊醒一样挣脱了岩本照站了起来，他欲言又止的看了一眼岩本照最后还是没说什么，只是匆匆捡起纠缠时候滑到地上的毛巾转身准备逃离这个现场。岩本照见状也赶紧起身跟了上去，及时的拉住了正准备躲回房间的深泽辰哉，最终经过一番毫无意义的挣扎，以及岩本照连哄带威胁的威逼利诱下还是把深泽辰哉推进了自己房间。岩本照的房间比深泽辰哉那间要大一些，除了床和衣柜这些常规的卧室家具以外还有一张桌子，和一堆健身器材整齐的放在一个角落，房间倒是整齐的。深泽辰哉衣衫不整的站在房间中间，手足无策但是却跑不掉，岩本照站在了靠近门的那一边，深泽辰哉想今晚自己是逃不掉了。他下意识的整理了一下自己的衣服，尽量不去和岩本照有任何眼神接触，但是岩本照却开始大步靠近深泽辰哉。

“fukka，看着我。” 岩本照站在深泽辰哉前面，但是并没有碰他，深泽犹豫了一下还是看向了他，“我想知道fukka一直逃避的理由，请你告诉我。” 岩本照很认真的看着深泽辰哉，“我喜欢fukka，我现在已经弄清楚了自己的心情。我不想和你只是维系朋友这种关系，Raul叫你妈妈的时候我听到觉得很高兴，我是Raul的爸爸，那我也希望fukka是Raul的妈妈。”

“...别开玩笑了，性别都不对啊。” 深泽辰哉被岩本照的认真震慑到了，却还是忍不住吐槽。

“性别不重要！我当然知道fukka不是女生啊，但是我想和fukka恋人，以结婚为前提的那种！”

“....你喝醉了...” 深泽辰哉憋了半天也只说出这么一句话，他怎么可能和岩本照成为恋人。

“我没有！” 岩本照觉得有些恼了，为什么深泽总是逃避，“我不相信你对我一点喜欢的感情都没有。” 说着岩本照又亲了上去，只是这次他没有按住深泽辰哉，而深泽辰哉也没有推开他。

“你没有推开我。” 岩本照陈述了一个事实，深泽辰哉没有推开他。虽然深泽辰哉并没有回答他，但是岩本照像是得到了默认许可，他直接把深泽辰哉推倒在自己床上。

深泽辰哉在自己的腰带被解开抽走的时候还是做了一下无谓的挣扎，他不知所措的双手抓住了自己浴衣的前襟，然后在下一秒就被岩本照拨开了。深泽辰哉一副仿佛大义赴死的表情闭上了眼睛，直挺挺的躺着，双手抓紧了身下的被单。半天没有动静又悄悄的开了一个小缝，结果碰巧看见了岩本照把衣服给脱了。深泽辰哉从前只听见过岩本照健身的动静，刚才看到了房间里的器材也知道岩本照在身材规划上十分克己，平日里即使穿着衣服就能感受到一二，这回亲眼所见这大概就是那些女生嘴里说的“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”的肉体吧...深泽辰哉虽是个男人，但是看见这么漂亮的肌肉也不禁害羞了起来，赶紧又把眼睛闭了起来。殊不知他这些小动作都被岩本照看在眼里，岩本照的床单和深泽辰哉的浴衣都是深色的，深泽辰哉因为不爱外出皮肤特别白，因为害羞皮肤都泛出了粉色也格外明显，看得岩本照口干舌燥的。当然岩本照自然也知道深泽辰哉没有经验，自己虽然不是处男，但深泽辰哉也是第一个让岩本照产生性欲的男人，不过好在他已经想了很久，还在网上稍微调查过，也算是略有准备。

深泽辰哉虽然闭着眼睛，但是心里害怕也好奇，所以不时会睁开一条缝，正见到岩本照在床头柜子里拿出安全套和润滑剂，忍不住吐槽道这个人不是早有预谋吗！深泽辰哉不小心小声讲了出来，岩本照忍不住笑出声来，半开玩笑地警告他认真点，深泽辰哉默默的闭上嘴继续躺平装死人。下一秒岩本照就开始扯的内裤，深泽辰哉又不淡定了，赶紧扯过浴衣的一角盖住自己的胯部，即使这回岩本照再抓住他的手他也死死的捂着。

“你这样遮着怎么做爱啊...” 岩本照觉得有趣，他以前好像也没有遇到过处，他睡过的那些女孩子即使类型各不相同但是到了床上倒是都挺积极，大家都各取所需。岩本照按到这样的深泽辰哉不禁好奇这个人从前会自慰吗？这么害羞好像对这些事情一窍不通。

“...那就别做了。” 深泽辰哉别别扭扭的回了一句。

“那是不可能的，我已经硬了。” 既然深泽辰哉害羞那他把灯关了便是了。岩本照起身关上了房间的大灯，打开了床头的小灯，房间顿时暗下来许多。岩本照自认也算是个贴心的性爱伴侣，深泽辰哉是第一次，那前戏就应该准备充分，也好让他放松一些。虽然深泽辰哉还是闭着眼睛，眼睫毛一抖一抖的，但是他也开始尝试让自己放松一点。

不知道深泽辰哉是太害羞还是真的敏感，岩本照不管亲哪儿或者摸哪儿他都一直会抖一下，一直紧闭着眼睛咬着下嘴唇。深泽辰哉本来唇色就艳一些，现在被自己咬的更红了。岩本照刚开始的时候只是言语上告诉他不要再咬自己的嘴唇了，深泽辰哉每次放开一下又开始咬，岩本照只好换一种方式让他记住。深泽辰哉只要一咬嘴唇他就亲他，深泽辰哉被亲到喘不过气就伸手推他，终于不再紧紧抓着那块破布了。岩本照趁机把手伸向到深泽辰哉腰胯部位，这个方法可谓是一举两得。岩本照摸到重要部位的时候深泽辰哉整个人都测过身去缩成一团，一只手这着自己的脸，一只手遮着胸部的位置，膝盖蜷缩到胸前好像是把自己所有敏感的部位都。这个样子的深泽给他一种自己在强上良家妇女的感觉，反而挑起了更多的欲望，而深泽辰哉可能也没想到除了正面那三点，自己的脖子和后腰也相当敏感。刚才岩本照还没有注意到深泽辰哉的脖子侧边有颗痣，长的位置相当诱人，深泽把自己的脸遮起来了，岩本照就转而把嘴唇贴上了他脖子，一只手也在后被和后腰的位置尝试慰抚一下深泽，结果却意外发现了深泽辰哉的腰也很敏感。岩本照就着这个姿势侧卧在深泽身后，继续用一支手去碰深泽辰哉的重要部位，深泽辰哉伸手抓着岩本照的小臂企图想把这只在他身上到处点火的手扯开，结果却是岩本照更加大胆地握住了它开始上下撸动。深泽辰哉从喉咙里发出了一声近似尖叫的声音，但立马被岩本照用另一只手从背后捂住了嘴，只能继续发出类似呜咽的声音。岩本照更是坏心眼的在他耳边轻声跟他说，小声点不然会把隔壁的小朋友吵醒呢，这一句差点把深泽辰哉的眼泪逼出来，他整个人都被岩本照圈在怀里，只能抓着岩本照的手直摇头。

不一会儿深泽辰哉就在岩本照手上缴械了，同时他也能清楚的感受到岩本照胯部的温度紧紧的贴着自己的后腰，深泽辰哉突然就想开了，反正事已至此也没办法回头了，成年人一夜情也不是什么大不了的事情，如果明天两个人酒醒了后悔了也能把一切都推到喝醉的借口上。这样一折腾深泽辰哉不单止酒没醒反而觉得更上头了，他直接转过身对着岩本照，岩本照到没料到他会转身反而愣了一下。深泽辰哉一个翻身把岩本照压在了床上，然后开始伸手去脱他的内裤，一副豁出去的样子。只是岩本照更想不到的是深泽辰哉下一秒居然直接上嘴了，深泽辰哉对着岩本照已经完全硬起来的东西思考了一下，他在想自己的嘴巴能不能塞得下这样的尺寸，虽然他从来也没帮人口交过，但是二十几岁的人爱情动作片还是看过的。深泽辰哉的口交专业程度自然不能跟岩本照的前任们相比，只是对象是深泽辰哉就是一个无敌buff。深泽辰哉一开始还想着自己可以的，结果第一下就顶到了喉咙赶紧吐了出来，岩本照也不急慢慢一步步的教他。口了一会岩本照就将深泽辰哉拉了起来，深泽辰哉还以为是不是自己做得不够好。岩本照让他躺下，将两条腿曲起来，又拉过他的手自己扶着，姿势相当羞耻了。岩本照拿着润滑剂往手上倒，然后又关照了一下深泽辰哉的几个敏感点，看到深泽辰哉又硬了才把手继续向下移到后面那个点。第一根手指伸进去之前又亲了亲深泽并且再三强调如果不舒服要说才开始。与其说不舒服刚开始的时候感觉有点怪，深泽辰哉并不觉得痛，只是胀胀的，而且手指伸的越深身体就泛起了一种从没有过的酸软的感觉。很快岩本照又增加了一根手指，动作的幅度也更大了，无意中摸到了一个微凸起的点，深泽辰哉的身体有了更激烈的反应。岩本照试着在那个点周围继续探索，并且不时地去刺激哪个部位，深泽辰哉的身体开始微微的抽搐，并且又发出了那种近似尖叫的声音，不过立刻被深泽自己用手背捂住了嘴巴。

在深泽辰哉适应了三根手指的时候岩本照给自己带上了安全套，一手掐着深泽辰哉的腿把它架在了自己的肩膀上，抽出手指扶着自己的阴茎慢慢推进去。开始并不困难，等进入到还剩下三分之一的时候岩本照可以感觉到深泽辰哉的肌肉开始紧绷，他并不急着整根没入，而是先就着这个深度开始抽插。深泽并没有很抗拒，他一只手捂着自己的嘴避免发出太大的动静，另一只手扣着身下的被单。很快深泽便适应了并且会发出一些细微的呻吟，前端也开始渗出一些透明的液体，岩本照就着这波快感将自己整根没入深泽辰哉体内。这一下直接把深泽眼泪都逼出来了，岩本照一边抽插一边抹掉他的眼泪，像哄小孩子一样跟深泽辰哉说没事的，语气温柔的不行，但是抽插的动作却完全相反。不同于刚才浅浅的插入，整根没入之后的每一次抽插都好像要顶到最深处，而且每一下抽插龟头都能准确的擦过里面那个微凸的部位。深泽辰哉完全无法控制自己的身体开始痉挛，脚趾也蜷曲了起来，身下的被单早就被蹭的一团糟，断断续续的呻吟一直从嘴里溢出来。深泽辰哉本能性的想把身体缩起来，却被岩本照强行展开，两腿被打开只能夹着岩本照的腰，岩本照两只手更是还嫌不够的在他身上到处游走，最后停在了胸前，不停揉搓着他胸前两点。这一切对于第一次经历性爱的深泽辰哉来说有点超过了他的承受范围，他只能徒劳的试图将岩本照的手从自己胸前移开...

“停...停一下...” “不要了，够了..” 类似这样的话深泽辰哉不记得自己说了多少遍，到后面他已经不记得自己还记不记得控制呻吟的音量，如果把Raul吵醒就不好了...但是很快他连这样这样想的精力都没有了，在毫无防备的被操射之后深泽辰哉的脑子里面开始一片空白，他甚至看不清楚岩本照的脸，眼前也是一阵一阵的闪着白光，最后只变成唯一的一个想法，岩本照到底什么时候才射。


	7. Chapter 7

深泽辰哉第二天很早便醒来了，前一天晚上他已经不记得自己是怎么睡过去的了，又或者说他根本就是晕过去了。他记得自己求饶了无数次，最后甚至都发不出声音了，但是岩本照只是一味的嘴上哄着，动作却没有停下，甚至都没有放慢。床头的闹钟显示已经快八点了，岩本照似乎还没有醒，一只手臂霸道的从背后揽着他的腰，Raul差不多要醒了要是看到自己不在可能要难过，深泽辰哉想着还是快点回到自己房间比较好，再来也免得让下人撞见他从岩本照的房间出来。他本来想想悄悄地回到自己房间不要吵醒了岩本照，小心翼翼的将那支手臂一开才敢慢慢起身，起身的时候全身上下的酸痛更是明显，也许是因为宿醉，头也是疼的厉害。深泽辰哉在床边还缓了一会，谁知脚刚一落地膝盖就一软直接跪在了地上，两个膝盖重重的磕在了地板上，声响不小岩本照自然就醒了。深泽辰哉现在的姿势实在窘迫，身上的衣衫不整跪在床边，岩本照一睁眼就见到了这一幕，赶紧起身上去扶着。

“你这是在干嘛？” 岩本照扶起跪在地上的深泽辰哉，却发现他状态不太对，身体比平时更软，脸上还有不自然的红晕，也可能是因为昨晚纵欲过度，或者是这个人又在害羞吧。

“我没事，Raul快醒了，我要赶紧回去。” 深泽辰哉想要避开岩本照，但是却使不出力气来，声音也有些沙哑。

“... 你没事吧？” 岩本照也注意到了深泽辰哉的异常，声音哑的厉害，嘴唇也有些苍白了。他空出一只手摸了一下深泽辰哉的额头，果然温度异常的，但是其他地方却都是冰凉的。岩本照赶紧把人抱回床上塞进被子里面。

深泽辰哉还想起身，又被岩本照按回了床上。他随便下地找了条裤子套上，赶紧找了体温计出来塞给深泽辰哉，昨晚两个人喝了酒又吹了风，头发也没有干就回了房间，估计是着了凉才发烧的。岩本照有些后悔自己昨晚竟这样冲动，还不知克制，最后自己完事的时候深泽辰哉完全不省人事了。深泽辰哉拗不过岩本照只好把温度计夹好，一转头又看到岩本照土下座在床边，也不穿件衣服。

“对不起！” 这次的土下座比从前更见郑重，深泽辰哉只觉得自己的头更疼了。

“你又没有做错什么，真的不需要动不动就对我土下座。”

“不！昨晚是我太不克制了！” 

“...我不是因为那个发烧的... 你要是在意就当没有发生过吧...” 深泽辰哉内心小小一番斗争才将这话说出口。

“怎么可以！” 听到深泽辰哉居然相当什么都没发生过岩本照就急了，“我等了这么久才终于跟fukka表明了心意，fukka明明知道我预谋已久....” 岩本照的语气听起来又委屈又似乎带点撒娇的味道。见深泽辰哉没有接话岩本照更急了，“fukka！你不会真的想当昨天的事情没有发生过吧？我们做都做过了，你昨天也没有推开我...”

“我没有...” 深泽辰哉受不了岩本照过于炙热的视线，实在是不想要跟他对视。

“那fukka现在是我的男朋友了。” 

“那个...Raul真的要起床了，我还是赶紧回去吧。” 深泽辰哉一方面是没想好怎么面对岩本照，另一方面也是真的担心Raul想要快点回去，忍不住把体温计还给岩本照想要起身回去。

岩本照接过体温计一看，38°多，虽然不是高烧，但是确实是发烧了，赶紧又把深泽辰哉塞回被子里。不就是叫小孩子起床吗？自己身为爸爸也该做一些爸爸该做的事情了，他跟深泽辰哉说今天就好好在床上休息，这些事情他来就可以了，说着披了件衣服就出去了，留下深泽辰哉不安的躺在床上。岩本照开门的时候Raul还没有醒来，侧趴在被子里一只脚还伸了出来，怀里抱着深泽辰哉之前从娃娃机里夹出来的公仔睡得正香。深泽辰哉的房间里家具不多，简单的桌椅板凳还有两个衣柜，一大一小，小的是Raul的，窗帘和床单都换成了小孩子喜欢的款式，倒是有几分儿童房的味道。地上散乱着一些玩具，床头还放着几本故事书，看得岩本照心都化了，自己小时候也曾经幻想过这样的场景，在自己的房间里充满自己喜欢的东西，还有睡前读故事书... 这些场景也激发了岩本照作为父亲的本能，他没有忘记自己答应了深泽辰哉要叫Raul起床，走到床边想了想还是蹲下了，他摸着Raul的头尽量柔声喊“Raul，起床啦。”，这也是岩本照第一次叫Raul。岩本照喊了四五声Raul才有点动静，翻身睁开眼睛看见是他愣了一下赶紧坐了起来，愣愣的看了岩本照一会才有点犹豫的开口问“fukka呢？”

“fukka生病了，所以今天爸爸陪你刷牙吃早餐好不好啊？” 

“啊？fukka为什么生病了？那我可以看他吗？fukka在哪里？” Raul有些着急的问了一串问题，似乎还有点不相信岩本照。

“fukka在爸爸房间里啊，你一会去看他好不好？先刷牙吃早餐吧？” 岩本照哄道。

“为什么fukka在爸爸的房间？...可是我现在就想见fukka...” Raul哪里知道大人那些事，他第一次离了fukka一心只想自己亲眼见到fukka确定他不是也像妈妈一样丢下自己了。

“这个...哎...好吧，那你见到fukka就要乖乖刷牙吃早餐哦。” 岩本照看着小孩那双没睡醒的大眼睛里开始有点水汪汪的，就感觉妥协了，把Raul从床上抱了起来。

这边深泽辰哉正躺在床上不安着，想要起身去看看又实在没有力气，刚才和岩本照纠缠了一下现在头更痛了，身上也不舒服，腰也痛腿也痛，也不知道Raul怎么样了。正想着呢，岩本照就抱着Raul进来了，深泽辰哉想到自己没穿衣服，赶紧用被子把自己包严实了。Raul一看见深泽辰哉就急着想从岩本照怀里跳下来，岩本照怕他伤着只好把他放下，Raul迫不及待的跑到床边就想往上钻，岩本照知道深泽辰哉没有穿衣服自然是不想让Raul看见的，赶紧去制止了，跟Raul说fukka现在病着不可以钻进他被子里，好在Raul还算是听话就乖乖趴在床边。

“fukka你怎么在爸爸房间？” 没想到Raul一开口就让两个大人都哑口无言。

“呃....Raul你刷牙了没有？今天要听你爸爸的话知道吗？” 深泽辰哉赶紧岔开了话题。

“对啊Raul，你看你现在看到fukka啦，是不是答应过爸爸要乖乖去刷牙吃早餐啊？” 岩本照也赶紧配合深泽辰哉转移了Raul的注意力，好在Raul也算是个懂事的小孩，乖乖的就跟着岩本照去刷牙了。

也许是看深泽辰哉做的多了，照顾起Raul也没有岩本照想的这么麻烦，中间他还给小弟打了个电话说今天自己不去巡场子了，让小弟们看着点。吃早餐的时候Raul特别乖，岩本照本来想喂他的，但是Raul自己就乖乖的吃了起来，倒是让岩本照有些失望了。小孩对他还是生疏，不像在fukka面前那般喜欢撒娇耍小性子。趁着Raul在吃早餐的时候岩本照也把早餐带去给深泽辰哉，深泽辰哉跟他说自己还是想回自己房间，这样一直在他房间也不好。岩本照想了想觉得也有道理，他现在病着Raul又粘他，应该先穿件衣服才是，况且自己这被单也要换了去洗一洗了。于是岩本照先让深泽辰哉在自己房间里把早餐吃了，一会再抱他回去，岩本照转身出去吩咐下人准备药的时候还不忘威胁深泽辰哉，如果敢自己起身乱跑就让他三天下不了床，深泽辰哉听了刚开始没懂，等懂了整个人跟熟了一样红。Raul一吃完早餐就急着想去陪深泽辰哉，岩本照知道深泽辰哉自然不想被Raul看见自己抱他回房间的样子，便哄了Raul跟下人去拿点退烧感冒药过来给深泽，这才把小朋友支开一会儿。岩本照找了张小毯子把深泽辰哉裹得严严实实的送回了隔壁房间，深泽辰哉换衣服的时候让他出去，但是岩本照赖着没走，还不害臊的跟深泽说该看的昨晚都看过了，没什么可害羞的。等Raul回来的时候深泽辰哉已经又被岩本照塞回床上了，Raul并不知道刚才发生了什么，只是觉得fukka的脸比早上更红了，是不是发烧的更厉害了。

吃过药之后深泽辰哉开始犯困，Raul一直陪在旁边，只是小孩子终究是坐不住的，平时这个时候深泽都在陪他玩，今天深泽突然病了Raul有这份心想要帮忙照顾，但是小屁股扭来扭去的做不安稳，也让深泽有些不忍心。想到岩本照其实一直想和小孩亲近，深泽辰哉就跟Raul说，“Raul啊，今天fukka病了不能和你玩了，你跟爸爸玩好不好呀？”。Raul虽然不情愿，但是也没有拒绝，只是不肯出去，一定要在房间里陪着深泽辰哉，岩本照也只得陪他在房间里玩了。


	8. Chapter 8

这一天深泽辰哉都在床上睡睡醒醒的，中途醒了几次都听见Raul和岩本照在一旁，讲话的声音很小估计是怕吵到自己休息。晚些的时候岩本照又帮深泽辰哉量了一次体温，烧基本已经退了，深泽辰哉想要起身却又被Raul和岩本照两父子按回了床上，看来大半天下来两个人的关系亲近了不少。到了晚餐的时候岩本照终于允许深泽辰哉下床了，只不过将他裹了个严严实实才准出去，平日里因为Raul是小孩子，作息时间都不太一样，深泽辰哉通常都是六点就陪了他吃完晚餐，等到七八点多的时候岩本照回家也基本是自己一个人吃。今天因为深泽辰哉病了，岩本照没有出门晚餐也格外热闹一些。经过了一天的熟悉，Raul终于肯和岩本照撒娇让他喂了，两父子在餐桌上也是其乐融融，Raul对岩本照的称呼更是从原先的お父さん直接变成了パパ。看着眼前的景象，深泽辰哉觉得面前这碗平淡的白粥也变得有滋味了些。吃过晚饭后三个人又一起看了会儿电视，到了Raul要去洗澡的时候了还撒娇要岩本照举高高了好几回才罢休，岩本照自然也乐意，两个人玩的不亦乐乎。后来闹来闹去的不知怎么的变成了三个人一起洗澡，还一起泡了澡，可把Raul高兴坏了。大概三个人里面没觉得多高兴的只有深泽辰哉一个人吧，岩本照也是笑的眼睛都要没了。那天晚上深泽辰哉还是在岩本照房间里睡的，岩本照说他病还没好不方便和小孩子一起睡，这样说起来也是名正言顺一点问题没有，两个人把Raul哄睡了之后又回到了岩本照房间。

床单已经换了新的，岩本照自然的躺到了床上往里面靠了一些，并且拍了拍隔壁空出来的位置示意深泽辰哉躺下，深泽辰哉踌躇了三秒觉得自己实在没有必要再这样扭扭捏捏了，便在岩本照隔壁躺下。虽说是躺下了，但是深泽辰哉还是尽量靠着床边，揪着被子边边一点盖着，不想和岩本照有过多的身体接触。岩本照就不一样了，直接一手把深泽辰哉揽进怀里。

“你躺那么边做什么，也不怕自己摔下去，病还没好要好好盖被子，不然就好不了了。” 岩本照知道深泽辰哉还不习惯和自己的关系，所以有点别扭，身体也是僵硬的靠在自己怀里。

“...你真的想好了？” 深泽辰哉仰卧着直直的盯着天花板，没有去看岩本照的脸。 

“一天了，你还想反悔吗？” 岩本照侧头看着深泽辰哉，但是深泽辰哉还是紧紧的盯着天花板。岩本照干脆翻身压在了他身上，挡在他和天花板中间，“fukka，我是认真的，我喜欢你，我们交往吧。”

“.... 你... 知道了，你下去...” 岩本照的神情十分认真，虽说只是告白，但从他嘴里说出来搞得像求婚一样。深泽辰哉有些脸红，飞快地瞄了他一眼，这个人认真的眼神真的摄魂。深泽辰哉伸手推了推岩本照，示意他回去躺好，这个姿势太糟糕了。

虽然深泽辰哉只是说知道了，但是至少这次他不是再逃避了。岩本照觉得安心了不少，看着旁边已经闭上眼睛好像真的打算睡觉的深泽辰哉，忍不住又开始撒娇，“fukka？”

“干嘛？”

“你都不跟男朋友说晚安吗？” 岩本照撑着脑袋看着他。

“晚安晚安，快睡吧。” 深泽辰哉哭笑不得的看了岩本照一眼，草草敷衍道。

“你也太敷衍了吧，连晚安吻都没有吗？” 岩本照嘴撅的老高，“我们才第一天，还在热恋期欸！”

深泽辰哉算是知道Raul这么会撒娇的源头在哪里了，这都是基因啊，老大不小的黑道大哥怎么是这副样子，“没了没了，我们都住在一起快两年了... ”

“我不管！你之前有没有睡我床上，我都没碰过你，我说是热恋期就是！” 岩本照的嘴还撅着，像是在等那个所谓热恋期的晚安吻。

深泽辰哉实在是那这个人没办法，就像他也拿Raul没办法，真是有其父必有其子，深泽辰哉只好转身飞快地亲了岩本照一口，然后又背对着那个人躺好还不忘补上一句，“这回你该睡了吧？”，语气跟哄Raul睡觉的时候无差。

第二天一大早岩本照就去跟正房太太报告了他和深泽辰哉的事，正房太太一点都不惊讶，只是问了跟深泽辰哉一样的问题“你都想好了？”，岩本照给的答案是肯定的。反正托了自己从前放纵的福，现在儿子也有了，传宗接代的任务算是完成了，正房太太也没什么好说的了。回去之后他就把自己的银行卡和存折翻了出来交给深泽辰哉，深泽辰哉刚开始是拒绝的，因为他知道自己的理财能力差得很，虽然他已经好多年没真正意义上碰什么钱财，但是他清楚的记得从前自己还在福利院的时候，曾经被院长骂过好多次不会打理钱财，花钱大手大脚的。岩本照倒是心大得很，硬是跟他说没事，让深泽辰哉和管家一边学习一边管账就好了，无非就是一些日常开销。岩本照根本不相信深泽辰哉能把钱乱花到哪里去，最多就是全都投进夹公仔机里面呗，就算真的大手大脚家里不差这点钱给他挥霍。

下午岩本照要出门工作的时候深泽辰哉和Raul来门口送他，深泽辰哉让Raul跟岩本照说“パパ说拜拜”。Raul还亲了岩本照一口，叮嘱他说晚上要早点回来陪自己玩。岩本照摸了摸Raul的头，本来想亲一口深泽辰哉，结果那个人满脸写着不可以，岩本照也不强求，就也伸手摸了摸他的头才走。在车里，小弟一脸八卦的盯着岩本照，岩本照从后面踢了一脚驾驶席的座椅后背，“想说什么就说！别老是看倒车镜，工作不想要了？”

“照哥，你和深泽先生，...那个那个啦？”

“嗯。”

“搞定啦？”

“嗯。”

“嘿嘿嘿，那我下次是不是要叫他嫂子啊？” 小弟一脸的贼笑。

“你想叫也不是不可以...” 岩本照并不介意，想想深泽辰哉的反应，自己还有点期待呢。

岩本照觉得自己实在太幸运了，小的时候他也羡慕过其他小孩有个幸福的家庭，现在自己也有了。能遇到fukka实在太好了，也能让Raul不用经历自己曾经的生活，真的太好了。岩本照已经想好了，周末的时候就带fukka还有Raul去买家具，以后那间房间就是Raul的房间，而fukka就可以和自己住一间房间了，他立刻迫不及待的把这个想法发了信息给深泽辰哉。本来以为这个时候他可能在陪Raul，没有这么快看到信息，而且就算看到了可能也会小小的反对一下，岩本照甚至已经想好要怎么说服深泽辰哉了。意外的，深泽辰哉很快就回了。

“好。”

END。

【有个番外吧。我猜？


End file.
